


Chicken Noodle Soup

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mickey is a sick bean, he is so confused why every one is worried, mickey is still not used to gallagher kindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey has a dumb cold and Ian is too worried. Mickey grumbled he is fine but the Gallaghers tell him to shut the fuck up and let them look after him.





	

'I got a bullet taken out of my ass on your fucking kitchen table and you are worried because I have the fucking flu?!'

The Gallaghers collectively sighed. Jesus, Mickey was a prideful asshole. Mickey sneezed loudly causing his whole body to jump but regained composure and tried to act fine. Fiona rolled her eyes at how persistent Mickey was at rejecting help. 

Ian snapped at his stupid boyfriend 'stop being a fucking asshole, we are allowed to worry about you!' Mickey blew his nose pathetically. He waved his arms dismissive 'Ian, I'm fucking fine. Really.' He tried to deliver it truthfully and he swore even Mandy would believe him. Ian stared at him 'you don't think I can tell when you're fucking lying?' Mickey said 'fuck!' Debbie smiled that sometimes Mickey forgot how well Ian and consequently, the Gallaghers had come to know him.

Ian thought back to something Mandy told him years ago. 'Mands said your mom used to make chicken noodle soup when you were ill?' Mickey nodded and shuffled his feet looking at the floor. His eyes softened like they did when Ian or his mom were mentioned.

Fiona smiled that Mickey let his vulnerability through the most talking about his mom. She smiled kindly 'okay, I will make that for dinner,' Mickey automatically opened his mouth 'you don't hav-' Lip interrupted not believing after all these years Mickey still wasn't used to the Gallagher kindness. 'Fuck off, family look after each other, right?' 

All the Gallaghers had been in deep shit before when Mickey selflessly had helped them. Mickey had always respected family, just never had much of one. Mickey had always been good at protecting people. 

Mickey nodded vigorously then winced slightly as it caused his head to hurt. Ian was there in an instant with water and headache pills. Mickey wanted to be insubordinate again, but Carl was giving him the shut the fuck up look Mickey knew so well, so he complied. 

Ian looked smug about his progress and said gently 'go lie down Mickey.' The ill boy sighed 'I have to go to work,' Ian stared at him like he was crazy 'Kev won't give a shit and he owes you for trying to shoot you.'  
Mickey knew he couldn't stay determined about this. 'Fine. But I hate you,' he added quickly and looked at Ian in a very contradictory manner. Ian smirks 'yeah, sure okay. Just get the fuck out of here.' Mickey fumbled up the stairs and Ian sighed, exhausted.

Debbie said 'he always that insistent?' Ian scoffed 'knows I'll get my way, eventually. Doesn't think anyone should worry about him...' Ian trailed off looking worried. 

Carl said protectively 'I know it's only a cold and he's right he's had much worse... but we get to be assholes about this, Ian. You know he is your little bitch when you are sick.' Ian nodded as Mickey had always been there through his bipolar episodes.

Ian looked deep in thought for a moment then he looked up to Fiona and smiled 'what do you need for chicken noodle soup?' Debbie laughed 'I'm going to the shops later. What else does Mickey like?' Ian said without missing a beat 'snickers bars and carrots.' He knew it sounded stupid but it summed Mickey up pretty well. Lip snorted 'of course he does. Nuts and redheads. Pretty fucking accurate.' 

Carl complained 'ew!' Ian laughed and Fiona told him gently 'you know he can't sleep without you.' Ian nodded and went to head up the stairs. Every one said goodnight to him and when he made his way upstairs he snuggled up in bed with Mickey.

Mickey shuffled closer and Ian sniffed his hair as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and the two fell into a harmonious slumber.


End file.
